


this is seriously the greatest thing you have ever seen in your entire life and not reading it would be a huge mistake

by rnarvaezjr



Category: Ghost Adventures RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fisting, Ghosts, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnarvaezjr/pseuds/rnarvaezjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're probably thinking to yourself<br/>"Ninja Sex Party, you're awesome!"<br/>We know<br/>But thank you anyway</p><p>You're having trouble deciding<br/>Which one of us to have sex with<br/>That's natural<br/>But nice of you to say</p><p>Well maybe I can help you out<br/>Clear up all of your confusing doubts<br/>Do you want sex with a ninja<br/>Or sex with a guy like me</p><p>The choice should be so obvious (Dan)<br/>And although he is mysterious (Brian)<br/>Don't you want a man<br/>Who's tall who's name is Dan<br/>And is Jewish</p><p>One other thing<br/>Everyone in the band has an STD<br/>Except for me<br/>By the process of elimination<br/>You can make determinations<br/>On who just that might be</p><p>It's Brian<br/>Brian has an STD-<br/>-I'm sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelblur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelblur/gifts).



> i love dying and death  
> this is 4 u ross

so one day tyler hoseph was watching tevelision and he found this shoe and it was called g _ohst adventure_. and he was like 

" _ **oh sh**_ **IT JOSH YOU AHVE GOT TO COEM WATHC THIS IS YT HE BEAS T THING IVE EVERRR SEEN JHOSHG** "

and joSH fufkicng  _ran_  int ehre and he looked at the tv and he was like 'OHHH MY GDOD" AND they statted to watch it and they got fucking OBSEGESSED with ghosts adventureing. aso they watched it all the tiem and then they looked on the interenet adn they were like holyl s;hit theyre goign to coe to A HAUNTED HOSUET IN OUR CITY because that is absolutely the kind of fucking random and overly fortunate thing that happens in fucking fanfiction. i am so sick of this earth i live on.

so it was then that they wENT TO IT. and then that they were THERE. AT THE THING. THAT THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT ONLY A FEW MOMENTS BEFORE THIS. and they were like hOLYL LFUCKIGN S HI T

and then they saw him the ghost guy. zak the ghost guy. and thwy ewer like oh shit thats him the mediocre looking ghost guy. i am about to try and insert an image into this chapter. let's see if this works.

 it worked out perfectly. this is the image i chose of the mediorce looking ghost man. and they saw him and they scRAMMAMed and were like oh mh god. and then they also saw the other ghost guys that people dont caer as much about. i dont want to put a picture of them because i am not passing judgement on their appearances. only on this one.

and they sWa them and said holy shit look at these two punk cool dudes let take them with us into the haunt hosue.

"holys hit yeah welll go in the haunt house with you 2005 ty pennington"

so they wernt int here and thyw started to get the stuff ready to hunt for the ghosts. and thwy were like oh my god whats going to happen. and then it was no longer from their perspective until the next chapter. keeping the suspense up for the reader you know. gotta keep em on edge. you can't just put your whole shit in one fucking chapter. no one likes that shit. you have to be positively CLAMORING for the next installment of this fucking yarn i am weaving for you, the proles. do thank me. yes


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hOOOOlyl shit ok her e it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for u again ross

and now it is time. for the reader insert character to be introduced. because of course this would not be complete without the involvement of the reader to round out the generally awkward and uncomfortable reading experience. here we go. this will be written elegantly from your own perspective.

hey my name's y/n!! i'm a 24 year old reporter and i love ghost adcenture omg!!!11111!!!!# i hav been waiting forever for them to come here so that i could meet them!! the only one i really care about is zak the mediocre looking one b;ut that is to be expecte dbecause no one cares about the other ones!!!! now i am going to meet them right now because i am in the crown of people that are outsied and i am goig to sneak in to meet them!!!!11 then i will do a reporter for the newzspaper about hwo awesome and hotttttttt zak is omgggggg!!!!!

right now i am outside in the crowd of peopel and im like totally pissed off!!!!! because these two guys that no one even knows about amnd arent even that hot just got ASKWD IN THERE TO **LOOK AT GHOSTST _WITH THE HOT GBHOSTST GUYY AND THATS BULLLSHTI BECAUSE I AM WAY OTTER AND COOLER THAN THEM!!!!!!! WHTAT THE FUUUC_** _KDF!!!!!_ that is when i knew i was going to have to snake in in order to have a funaaweosme time and get too meet them!!!!!

i waited uyntil everyone left and i hid in the bushes outside of the hauntetd house to wait for a good time to skeak inside there and meet them!!!!!!111`11``11`1`11`1`

then i just fucIGKIGN  **BROKE THE GODDAMN WI _NDOW WITH A FUCDKIGN ROCK AND WENT INTO THE FUCKIGN_** hosue

they were there and the mediocere ghost man jsut yells whTAT THE FUKC TAR EYOU DOING ERHE he did not seem like he wanted to ahve sex with me as much as i thought he would.

real quick i was like "hi my name's y/n and im like an huge fan and i saw u let these emos in hrere and i was like wh _at the fuck_ so i came in here hi"

the mediocre ghost man seemed like he really didn't want to deal with this bullshit right now so he just let me stay in there. i was like hOLOY SHIT im gonna bone him and so i just wated for the right time to bone him. the emos were kind of cute now atht i got a good look at them but i really felt like i was only going to get lucky the one time tonight and iw anted to bone zak the weird looking ghost man so i just didnt pay attentetion to the hot gay emos. or straight depending on my gender. see im working very hard to make this reader insert character gender ambiguous so it will work no matter who you are reading this shit. hopefully i am succeeding. 

SO IT GOT OT THE NIGHT AND WE WERE READY TO SUMMON THE GHGOSYTS. I HAVE NEVER SEEEEEN A GHOST SO I AM S AERD BUT MAYBE IF I GET STARTCED THE SGOJHPST GUY;W EILLL COMFORT ME AND THEN I CAN BANGH HIM. GOOD.

so they get out the equlipment. that is for hjunting. hunting the ghosts inparticular. it was ome stupid shit and they said  _hey ghost u in here son_ and the ghost made a noise taht didnt sound like any words but they said it sounded like words so maube they just hear better than me. 

so then there was a chapter break because you gotta build up the suspense.

**Author's Note:**

> when i was starting to write this i went to see if there was actually ghost adventures fanfiction and i was honestly scarred for life are people actually into this shit will theya ctually be ike oh fUCK thats hot theyare fuckign lookign for ghoserst and thweryre fisting lie k what the ufckd why owould you do t somethibng thing liejg that like please GO TO CHURCH AND PRAY TO JESSUS BECAUSE YOU NEED SAVIGN
> 
> EDIT: added one more word to chapter one so that there would be 420 words in it. this doesn't really show up that much now that there are more chapters posted but just know there are 420 words in chapter one.


End file.
